


There, Where

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Paint The Sky With Stars [44]
Category: Night World - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witches, Crossover, Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse, Any, Being comforted by the person you thought was dead/dying."</p><p>In which Evan and Ronon continue to fail at convincing the Satedans that they're not gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There, Where

Aiden had seen Evan and Ronon fight. He'd seen them shapeshift. Hell, he’d even seen Evan create water out of seemingly thin air once when there was a dry spell for a week and a farmer had begged. (Evan had been exhausted for his effort after, which prompted Ronon to snarl and growl for the rest of the night and ply Evan with extra food, and Evan to mutter about getting a better handle on making it rain, because watering each plant individually was rough.)  
  
Still, Aiden had seen enough alien tech and Carson’s healing magic to know that however amazing Evan and Ronon were, they weren’t gods. And slowly the people on Sateda were starting to believe Evan’s repeated assertions that he and Ronon were just men who were trying to do their best, and everyone needed to do their best to make Sateda a happy place to live again.  
  
They’d cleared out the central square so people weren’t squatting in tents anymore, so there was more room for an additional chow line and a bigger market. More people could be diverted to help on the farms while Ronon, Evan, and an engineer named Barrivon from a planet called Sarif Sur organized teams to repair the buildings around the central square as living spaces and government offices. Aiden had seen Evan and Ronon perform superhuman feats of strength, but then they weren’t human, so that made sense.  
  
(Ronon cussed impressively when he smacked himself on the thumb with a hammer. Children cried when Evan cut himself with his utility knife. They were people, if not human.)  
  
And then some former Satedan Planetary Defense soldiers who were loyal to a man named Kell launched an attack on Ronon and Evan (they’d come pleading for forgiveness, for sanctuary on their homeworld, and Evan and Ronon had granted it). Most of the people in the square panicked - because it was chow time - and backed away from the fight. But a dozen men leaped on Evan, dragged him down kicking and snarling. He shifted into True Form and lashed out with claws and teeth, but the men had Wraith stunners, and shapeshifters were still vulnerable to stunners. Evan went down, and they ignored him, turned on Ronon - who’d been grappling with one inhumanly strong man - and began trying to stun him.  
  
“You bastard,” the massive man spat at Ronon. “You traitor. You murdered Kell, your own mentor! You do not deserve the gift of the gods!”  
  
Ronon snarled, swiped out with claws. But the man was strong, and fast. Too fast. Aiden drew his blaster pistol, set it to stun, picked the attackers off one by one.  
  
“Lish is descended from the gods,” Danisa whispered, frightened. “He cannot take True Form, but he is of the gods as well. He is so strong!”  
  
Marita began to cry.  
  
Aiden couldn’t get a bead on Lish to stun him, not without stunning Ronon. “Evan! Evan, wake up!”  
  
No one dared go near Evan, who slumbered, still in True Form.  
  
“Dammit, Evan!”  
  
No response.  
  
Lish had Ronon pinned. A blade flashed between them.  
  
“Major Lorne!” Aiden snapped, and Evan twitched.  
  
He grunted and shook himself out, like a cat just come out of the water, and then he shifted back to human form. “What? Ronon!”  
  
Ronon screamed.  
  
Lish rose to his feet, panting, victorious. Ronon was still. A knife protruded from his chest.  
  
“Cover your eyes,” Evan said to Marita, and women clapped their hands over their children’s eyes. Evan shifted and leaped.  
  
Aiden turned away, but he could still hear Lish’s screams and Evan’s roars.  
  
And then Evan was kneeling beside Ronon. He cast about him. “Who here has the gift of the Ancestors?”  
  
The gene, he meant.  
  
Half of the people didn’t even hear him, because they were wailing in terror, in grief.  
  
“Focus!” Evan snapped. “Who has the gift?”  
  
Seersha stumbled forward, fell to her knees at Ronon’s side. “I have the gift, Chieftain.”  
  
Evand didn’t bother to correct her about his title. “Do you know how to use it? To use relics from the Ancestors?”  
  
“Some,” Seersha said faintly, sniffling. She reached out, stroked Ronon’s face. “Oh Ronon. So noble. Why did you have to die so?” She turned and spat on Lish’s bloody corpse. Aiden heard someone retching at the sight of it. He knew he ought to cover it up or - something.  
  
Evan said, “In just a moment, I’m going to need you to concentrate very hard, like you are illuminating an Ancient relic, only instead of trying to illuminate a relic, I want you to think of life flowing into Ronon. Do you understand?”  
  
Seersha stared at him. “What?”  
  
Evan huffed. Then he reached out and prodded the knife in Ronon’s unmoving chest, and - looked relieved? He slid the knife out, and Aiden flinched at the sound.  
  
“Should I get a sheet?” Aiden asked. “Something to cover him with?”  
  
And then Ronon sat up, cussing and coughing and clutching his chest.  
  
People screamed. Everyone stared.  
  
“Seersha,” Evan snapped. “Now!” He held out a hand over the wound in Ronon’s chest, but nothing happened. “Dammit. Seersha?”  
  
But Seersha had fallen back on her behind, staring with wide eyes. “It is true. You are gods. You cannot die.” And she prostrated herself on the ground.  
  
Marita did the same. So did Danisa and Barrivon and everyone else, one by one.  
  
Aiden knew Goa’uld could self-heal like that, were incredibly difficult to kill.  
  
But Ronon had had a knife in his chest. He’d been definitely deader than dead.  
  
Evan snapped, “Ford! Go get me some bandages. And some raw meat.”  
  
Aiden nearly tripped over all the prostrate people as he charged for the chow line. He grabbed a bowl of raw Pegasus-pork and bunch of clean dishcloths and crouched beside Evan and Ronon.  
  
“Put pressure on the wound,” Evan said, and picked through the bowl for innards, which he fed to Ronon. Disgusting. But Ronon barely registered the pain of Aiden leaning on his chest, instead gnawing on what Evan fed him.  
  
Aiden protested when Ronon shoved at him, but Ronon batted him aside and peeled the dishcloths away, sighed at the tear in his leather vest. There was a tear - and a faint scar where the knife wound should have been.  
  
“Thank Isis.” Evan sank back on his heels. “Got to it fast enough.”  
  
“Better you than me,” Ronon said. “I remember what happened when you got stabbed.” He sighed at the blood on his hands, and then reached out, shook Seersha’s shoulder. “Hey, hey. I’m okay. Stop crying.”  
  
And Aiden realized Seersha was crying, shoulders shaking even as she prostrated herself.  
  
“Seersha,” Ronon said, and she let out a sob.  
  
Ronon sighed and tugged her up. “Hey, look at me. I’m fine. It’s okay.”  
  
Seersha hiccupped and sobbed some more. Ronon cast Evan a look. Evan mimed patting Seersha’s hair. Ronon hesitated for a moment, then tugged Seersha into a crushing hug and patted her hair, murmuring awkwardly, “There, there.”  
  
“Where?” Seersha sniffled.  
  
Ronon shrugged helplessly and looked at Evan. Evan shrugged as well.  
  
“So…” Aiden stared at the pile of bloody rags, Lish’s corpse, and the prostrating crowd. “Chow?”


End file.
